Covering All Bases
by abngg
Summary: After losing his younger brother, Madara makes the ultimate sacrifice for the Hidden Leaf Village. Heavily populated Konoha due to most deaths that occurred in the story didn't occur here. AliveTeamMinato; WoodStyleObito; BigBrotherMenma; GoodOrochimaru; BadKabuto; Akatsuki will have a different leader. NoAmeOprhans; JinchurikiRin; Still deciding on whatever pairings are thrown in
**This will be mainly a feel-good story, won't contain too many (good)character deaths**

 **Quite a few people who were bad in the actual story will be good in this one (Madara, Izuna, Orochimaru, Obito, etc.)(Kabuto's still a bad guy)**

 **There will still be an Akatsuki, however their 'leader' won't come into possession of the rinnegan until later in the story.**

 **Team Minato are all still alive(Obito possesses the wood style kekkei genkai while Rin is the Three-Tails Jinchuriki)**

 **I will try to portray Danzo as an antihero leading ROOT instead of a bad guy.**

 **The Uchiha Clan's downfall never occurred.**

 **Chapter 1**

Here we fine four men standing atop a mountain looking down at all of their hard work. Their dream finally come true a village where the Senju and Uchiha could be comrades. Although they still had a few more things to do, name the village, tassign who would be the village's leader, and begin to gather clans who could become great allies for their village. From left to right we see the four strongest individuals in Fire Country, Madara Uchiha, Hashirama Senju, Izuna Uchiha, and Tobirama Senju.

Looking down at the village Madara picks up a stray leaf with a hole in it, while looking through the whole he looks at the village in comes up with a an idea. "I've got it; we will call it The Village Hidden in the Leaves"

Izuna and Tobirama both agreed almost immediately, Hashirama although showed a face of indifference. "In the leaves, you really do only look at the surface of things huh?"

Izuna snickered to himself knowing that his older brother was truly simple when it came to most things.

"Oi! Don't act as if your _Hokage_ name oozes with sex appeal! We're in Fire Country so if there's somebody who doesn't look underneath the underneath it is you Hashirama" Madara retorted swiftly

'And here they go again' Tobirama thought to himself. If there was anyone who could get under someone's skin it was his older brother, especially when it came to getting under Madara's.

After tuning out their bickering Tobirama began to think of the multiple clans who began to inquire for citizenship in the newly dubbed _Hidden Leaf Village._ 'the first three clans who are brought in will be made nobles to the village, now to think, who?' Tobirama internally questioned.

Izuna who saw Tobirama with his typical aloof expression on his face began to wonder about something he also wanted to begin in the village. An organization that specializes in performing covert missions, perhaps every member could be trained in the sword arts. 'That would be very nice' Izuna thought

During his time in training, Izuna began to copy samurai's movements and techniques when it came to the sword arts, which helped him, surpass all three of his comrades in the art.

Meanwhile, the entire time the younger siblings were thinking of ways to help improve the village the older brothers were still arguing with one another.

"Hashirama, cease your juvenile bickering or I will make good on my promise to skip you across the lake."

Hashirama who went into a random bout of depression curled up with a foreboding grin on his face before replying "I just hope I make it across the river this time, I almost drowned on that last half-ass heave you called a throw."

"That's it! You asked for it Hashirama! _**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"**_

Izuna and Tobirama who were snapped out of their thoughts from the war call began to retreat to not get caught up into the jutsu.

The older siblings began to chase after each other while Tobirama and Izuna finally came up with suggestions to assist their village.

"So you plan on calling this group of yours, ANBU?" Tobirama questioned his best friend

"Right, we'll specialize in covert operations, such as espionage infiltration and assassinations." Izuna replied

"Hm. Very well, see to it you mention it as well to the clans I plan on introducing to the village. As of now I've decided on the Hyuga, Aburame, and Akimichi."

"Alright, say Tobirama, who do you think will become Hokage between our elder brothers?" Izuna asked curiously

"I'd have to go with Hashirama, Madara tends to do things from the shadows, and my elder brother has no problems with directing people with his loud mouth."

"Hn. I guess so, well I'm going to go look for Toka and see if she wan-"

"See if she'll finally accept your offer on that date?" Tobirama interrupted, teasing his best friend for his crush on his cousin.

"What? No, see if- if she wants to grab a bite to eat that's all, yeah."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Izuna, make sure to mention your ANBU group to her, as well as the clans who should be joining soon as well."

"Right well I'll see you all later."

 **5 Years Later-**

Approaching the gates preparing to leave the Hidden Leaf Village were Tobirama and Izuna. They had a diplomatic mission of meeting the Raikage's right hand man in Hot Water Country.

"Izuna! We cannot afford to postpone this meeting due to your lateness let us leave at once."

"Yeah yeah I heard you" Izuna retorted before looking at Toka, they weren't in a true relationship but their comradery was very unique. "Well Toka, I'll be gone for about two weeks and may-mmph" Izuna was interrupted by Toka as she kissed him surprising everyone present especially Madara and his family.

"Just make sure you come back to me Zuna" Toka replied smoothly

"…"

Tobirama who was also surprised by the public display of affection noticed that Izuna was frozen 'wait a minute, is he breathin-' "Izuna! Breathe you simpleton!"

"… right" Izuna exhaled

The whole time Hashirama was snickering to himself behind Mito, his wife along with their children.

"We should be back in two weeks at the latest, if Izuna here doesn't get to day dreaming we'll be back in around ten days." Tobirama informed his companions.

"Right, we'll be waiting on your return… won't we Toka?" Hashirama asked with a goofy grin plastered on his face. Toka looked up to Hashirama like an elder brother when her parents passed away.

"Shut up Hashirama, you know the quicker you two leave the quicker you'll return right?" Toka said looking at Izuna and Tobirama

"Agreed, let's get going Izuna."

 **4 Days Later –**

Here we find Tobirama along with Izuna and the Raikage's right hand man 'Friendly A' all hiding and trying to mask their presence from two ninja who were standing over a dead Cloud ninja who accompanied A on his mission.

"Who are those two? I've never met them before but somehow their chakra seems familiar." Tobirama questioned his Cloud counterpart.

"Their known as The Gold and Silver Brothers or some call them the Two Lights. The one the left is Ginkaku while the other one is his brother Kinkaku. They both recently went rogue after being caught attempting to steal artifacts from the Hidden Cloud. It's also rumored that their distantly related to the Sage himself." A informed Tobirama and Izuna.

Izuna who was studying their appearance and mannerism the entire time noticed something off. "Tobirama, look at their faces, who else do you know with whisker-like marks like that?"

Upon seeing the whisker-like marks that were brought up Tobirama's eyes were as large as coasters, all of his elder brother's children had whisker marks as such. As soon as he was about to turn away Tobirama made direct eye contact with the one known as Ginkaku who had a savage grin on his face.

"Damn it, we've been spotted, Izuna prepare for battle. Be cautious however, their chakra is different" Tobirama informed Izuna while still trying to figure out the mystery behind their chakra.

 **5 Hours Later –**

After practically non-stop battle with the Gold and Silver Brothers, Tobirama still wasn't able to tell why their chakra seemed so familiar. Izuna appeared as if he were ready to pass out at any moment after prolonged use of his mangekyo sharingan and **Susano'o** that wasn't able to kill Kinkaku. A was assisting Tobirama with Ginkaku although he looked about ready to drop from chakra exhaustion as well.

Taking in his comrades' conditions Tobirama decided enough was enough and prepared for his infamous technique.

Pulling out eight kunai he acrobatically jumped in the air and aimed all of them at Ginkaku, who didn't even have to dodge as only two of them came remotely close to striking him.

"My my, it appears as if you're much more tired than you think." Ginkaku taunted Tobirama.

Tobirama merely replied by smirking and pulling out his Sword of the Thunder God. He wasn't all too good at the technique as of now but if he was a certain distance from the marked kunai he could pull it off just before anyone could notice.

"It's time I end this" Tobirama began while running in the direction of Ginkaku " _ **Flying Raijin Slice!"**_ Tobirama called before teleporting directly behind Ginkaku and aiming at his neck.

Ginkaku who wasn't prepared to dodge the technique merely jumped and hoped the blade wouldn't catch anything fatal. He was lucky when the blad only cut a slight part of his neck as well as his shoulder.

'Damn it, not deep enough. One more strike should put him do-'

" **GINKAKUUUUU!"** Bellowed a demonic sound that caught everyone off guard

Over on the other side of the battlefield was Izuna, who was shielded by a dark red **Susano'o** and Kinkaku who was beginning to undergo a transformation after seeing his brother go down.

Kinkaku began to undergo a transformation that tore off his skin piece by piece and replaced it with Tailed Beast chakra and sprouted five tails.

Izuna who was caught off guard by the sudden transformation didn't even notice that his ultimate defense was beginning to crumble away.

" **You'll pay for that Senju! I'll return the favor and take away your comrade!"** Kinkaku roared before redirecting his attention to a worn out Izuna before one of his tails extended and shot right through his said Uchiha's sternum and out of his back.

With a loud squelching sound Tobirama could already see the life beginning to fade outside of his best friend's eyes.

"to… bi…" Izuna rasped out

"IZUNA! Hold on!" Tobirama pulled out another marked kunai and threw it into the direction of Izuna. After teleporting to the kunai he used his sword to cut off the tail that bore through Izuna. After picking up his best friend, he made a mad dash for anywhere except their current location.

Kinkaku who was about to give chase to the duo turned around and noticed the A was retreating as well with the corpse of the ninja they killed upon arrival.

 **Meanwhile in the Hidden Leaf-**

Madara was sitting across Toka in a restaurant with his best intimidation face on, he knew his younger brother admired said Senju but she never shown a public display of affection until the day they left the village.

"So Senju, what plans do you have in store with my brother?" Madara questioned

"Excuse me?" Toka replied with her typical aloof expression

"My younger brother Izuna is what you can call a… sensitive individual, I myself believe an Uchiha would've been best for him. Although he insisted you were the one, so I ask again, what are your intentions with my brother?"

'Is he really playing the protective big brother role at this age?' Toka thought to herself before a smirk played across her face 'okay let's see how the almighty Madara handles this'

"My intentions with Zuna? Hmm I guess you can say I intend on having a family so large with him that he'd have to cease his shinobi career early in life with the type of hips he'll have when I'm through with him." She retorted smugly

Madara at the time was drinking tea and was not expecting an answer as such and began to choke and sputter on the drink. Meanwhile, his oldest son, Kagami was misinterpreting the answer this woman gave his father. 'What would be wrong with Uncle Zuna's hips?'

After placing down the glass that held his tea in it, Madara began to get some air back into his lungs and wiped off the blood trickling down his nose.

"Senju! There is a child present, do not speak of such things around my Kagami." Madara spat after regaining his breath

"Well you asked so I felt oblige-"

Before she could finish the statement a large flock of crows began to fly away from the area, which were odd, crows usually liked to be around Madara for some reason.

After watching the crows go off in scattered directions away from him, Madara reached for his glass that had spontaneously cracked and broke down spilling the contents of the tea on the table. Something is really off. There weren't many things that made him feel uncomfortable but this truly was one.

"Kagami, go home to your mother… I'm going to visit Hashirama."

"But papa I can just go wi-"

"I told you to go home to your mother now." Madara ordered with a tone of finality. He never spoke to his children like that, not even behind closed doors something was up.

"Come on Kagami, I'll walk you home" offered Toka seeing Madara was going to go disturb Hashirama at this hour of the day.

Walking Kagami inside his home Toka was offered a cup of tea that she politely refused before noticing a picture of Izuna with Madara and their parents. She noted that Izuna always had a baby's face that nearly none of his opponents took serious when first encountering him. As soon as she began to smile at the picture it cracked, with the middle of the crack meeting right above Izuna's face.

'No. Gracious Deities no' Toka immediately shot down the idea that it was a mere coincidence, this was an omen.

Excusing herself from the Uchiha household she immediately began to run for Hashirama's office hoping Madara would still be there.

 **Northeast Fire Country-**

Tobirama had finally stopped running and began performing as much medical ninjutsu he was knowledgeable of on his best friend. Tobirama truly began to panic when he noticed it was barely even slowing down Izuna's declining life force.

"to… bi… stop, one of us… has to… make it back…" Izuna said

"We'll both make it back just stay awake I promise Hashirama Mito and Kagura will be able to take care of you Izuna." Tobirama replied before slinging Izuna's arm over his shoulder and picking him up bridal style and holding his head up to make sure he can see his eyes.

"it's… too late… Tajima… I can see him… my father's… he's waiting on me…"

Tobirama merely kept walking, he couldn't run anymore but he'd be damned to stop moving period, if he had to crawl with Izuna on his back he'd take him back home to Madara and Izuna even if it'd kill him.

"tobi… tell Toka…"

"Be quiet now Izuna, just let me keep going, save your strength Kagura and the othe others will take care of you when we get back"

"thank you… tobi… tell toka… I'm sorry… don't… don't let Madara… slip into the darkness…"

'Damn it Izuna I said be quiet, I'll get you back to the Leaf if it's the last thing I do' Tobirama thought while looking at the crying form of his best friend.

Izuna's vision faded to the point that if he didn't know Tobirama was the one talking to him before he wouldn't have recognized who was carrying him.

 **1 Day Later**

He never stopped, Tobirama never stopped walking, his pace decreased but he never stopped walking. He was holding Izuna in the same spot the entire time, he knew he was dead on the inside but he wouldn't believe it so he just kept walking.

At the gates stood two gate guards, one being a Hyuga whose byakugan was activated to see the oncoming arrivals. Upon noticing it was the Hokage's younger brother carrying a man with no chakra flow he dished out orders to his partner.

"Contact Lord Hokage immediately! Lord Tobirama is carrying someone who's died!" He shouted

Walking past the gates Tobirama didn't even acknowledge the gate guard nor did he hand him Izuna's body. Not until he heard their voices.

"Tobirama/Izuna!" The elder brothers shouted

"Tobirama what happened? Who did this?" Hashirama questioned

Tobirama just stood there with spaced out look on his face before finally succumbing to his exhaustion and falling onto his knees before Hashirama prevented him from face planting.

"Someone get Kagura Uzumaki now!" Hashirama yelled.

 **3 Days Later**

There stood Madara and his family with Hashirama to his side at Izuna's funeral. It was a pretty large affair, far too large for Madara's liking but Hashirama insisted that everyone attending wanted to pay their respects to their fallen comrade. Madara stood there with an unreadable expression on his face, his mouth formed into a thin line with eyes that seemed as if the only thing they were looking at was the casket his brother's corpse laid in.

Tobirama wasn't present due to the fact that he was still suffering from chakra exhaustion and had yet to wake up and was being watched over by his sister-in-law Kagura Uzumaki.

Toka as well wasn't present as she drowned herself in paperwork and alcohol as she was now the new leader of the ANBU, the same organization Izuna founded.

Unknown to anyone at the funeral, even his family, Madara began to execute his plan, Operation Root. His younger brother formed an organization that protected the village from the shadows; he would also do his part in his own way.

 **Flashback- Day before Izuna's Funeral**

Inside of the bathroom stood Madara, looking into the mirror, his new eyes that once belonged to Izuna helped him gain what he deemed the eternal mangekyo sharingan. With these eyes he'd protect his home from the shadows.

In front of Madara on the counter in front of the mirror was a bowl filled a fourth of the way with ink, pulling out a kunai Madara stabbed himself in his palm and let the blood drip into the bowl and mix with the ink. This was step one of his plan.

Once he finished mixing the liquids in the bowl, he dipped his two pointer fingers in the contents and began to run through hand signs. Once he finished he applied chakra to the tips of his fingers and poked himself on the forehead before running it down his face and across his right eye while muttering the words _**"Transcription Seal: Izanagi"**_ 'step one is complete'

 **Release Flashback – 1 Month Later**

Madara had yet to talk to anyone the minute the funeral was over. He ignored everyone, from his wife Meikai, to Hashirama Tobirama and everyone else who'd try to talk to him. He had to do so that he could successfully carry out step two in his plan.

'Step two: die by Hashirama's hand' Madara thought to himself while attaching his war fan and scythe to his back.

Madara was a good way outside of the village by the time Hashirama was informed that he just up and left without informing anyone. 'What is Madara thinking, even if he is a founder he'd be branded a rogue ninja' Hashirama thought

He had been running through the forest in sage mode so he could locate Madara's chakra after he had given Tobirama temporary control of the village as acting Hokage. It had taken him near an hour to catch him but he finally caught up to Madara who was walking on top of a mountain.

"Madara! You need to come back to the village before everyone begins to demand answers! Your wife is scared, your children are scared just come back home!" Hashirama practically begged the Uchiha head.

Madara simply turned his head slowly to acknowledge his counterpart before speaking "That place is not my home Hashirama, cease your senseless bickering"

"Madara I know you're still upset about what happened to Izuna but this isn't the way to go about it, you have a clan that's willing to die in battle for you at the drop of a hat along with friends who will do the same, myself and Tobirama included."

"Tobirama let Izuna die…"

"No, he didn't… he'd never let Izu-"

Hashirama was interrupted during his reasoning by a swift swing of Madara's sickle that was aimed for Hashirama's jugular.

"The minute you take me back to that village I'll make sure to kill your younger brother so you can feel what I felt Hashirama."

'That killing intent, he's serious, he'll kill Tobirama the second he sees him' Hashirama thought feeling the killing intent rolling off of Madara in waves

"As a matter of fact, maybe I should kill you so he can see how I felt; he was the one who allowed Izuna to die." Madara said and after he caught Hashirama's expression he knew his plan was falling into place.

 **3 Hours Later-**

As the battle roared on both ninja were incredibly fatigued, Madara who was standing with no shirt on as well as no armor was riddled with holes, while Hashirama's left arm was limp as well as his clothing that was either in tatters or singed.

'I must hurry this up before I actually die right here' Madara thought to himself before running towards Hashirama.

Swinging down his sickle towards Hashirama, he was countered by Hashirama's broad sword before biting down in Hashirama's shoulder and tearing out a chunk of his flesh while a large wooden tendril behind the Senju wrapped around the hilt of another blade on the battlefield before throwing it at Madara.

Madara who saw the blade coming believed it was perfect timing and took the blade straight through his chest coming out of his back. Throwing on a look of awe, Madara began to back up towards the edge of the cliff planning on falling to finish his death.

Hashirama saw how close his friend was to dying and went to catch him until Madara aimed his scythe and threw it at Hashirama, de-touring his beeline to him long enough for Madara to fall off the side of the cliff into the exact same river they use to skip stones across as children.

'Please, let me do this Hashirama, thank you for all the good times my old friend'

"MADARAAAA!" Hashirama cried before seeing his friend's corpse splash into the river. 'He's gone, dead, but I told Meikai I'd bring him back. I told Kagami I'd, why Madara?'

The minute he landed in the water Madara began to fight to stay alive for as long as he could so that when the transcription seal kicked in Hashirama would be long gone.

Three minutes later Madara Uchiha died, only to come back to life 10 minutes later at the cost of his right eye. 'step two is complete' Madara thought to himself while dragging himself out of the water.

An hour later Hashirama was walking back through the village gates without Madara, he couldn't keep his promise to his best friend's family. Looking up he saw only one person waiting at the gate, his wife Mito Uzumaki, who instantly saw the look of grief his face displayed.

Hashirama broke down crying in his wife's arms stating that he killed Madara, he would keep murmuring the words "I didn't mean to" and "I told his family I'd bring him back alive" only to pass out in his wife's arms who had one thought in her mind.

'Why Madara, we truly did care for you, why do this to your family?'

When news surfaced that Hashirama killed Madra in his attempt to bring him back into the village the Uchiha clan was worried, first Izuna dies while on a mission with Tobirama then their leader is killed by the village leader. Rumors began to surface left and right about the Senju trying to get rid of the Uchiha clan until Meikai shot them all down stating she knew Hashirama and Tobirama's characters and claimed they'd never kill their best friends for advancement amongst the village.

 **Well that's Chapter 1, Chapter 2 will be the second and final part of the Founding Generation and we'll later move onto the 2** **nd** **Generation (Hiruzen's generation), which will most likely be the shortest generation.**

 **Give me some ideas; I'm trying to build up upon the later generations, would you like to see Naruto and his older brother possess a bloodline? If so which kind, I know its fanfiction but I don't want to go too far out of the box.**

 **Naruto's brother will be 7 years older than him, therefore making him Itachi's teammate alongside Guren from the Three-Tails Arc.**

 **Naruto will still be made a jinchuriki.**

 **Tsunade will be Minato's mother however his father will be a ninja whose last name is Namikaze that she had a one-night stand with after Dan's death.**

 **Mainly doing it like this because I've read quite a few fanfics where Jiraiya's the father but I want to go in a different direction.**

 **Current Ages:**

 **Madara: 26**

 **Hashirama: 26**

 **Tobirama: 25**

 **Izuna: 24 (Deceased)**

 **Mito: 25**

 **Meikai (Madara's Wife): 26**

 **Toka: 25**

 **Kagami (Madara's Son): 4**

 **Kagura(Mito's Sister): 23**

 **Hashirama's children (didn't come up w/ names): 5; 3 & 1**

 **Madara's younger child (no name yet either): 1**

 **Kinkaku & Ginkaku: 27**

' **Friendly A' (2** **nd** **Raikage): 24**


End file.
